Leo's Problems
by txj888
Summary: Boys are just really attracted to Leo, okay? He can't help that's he's so irresistible...


_**Lab Rats and Mighty Med do not belong to me. This before the mess that was Elite Force.**_

"I'm telling you, Mr. Grav1ty would totally beat Gravestone, no objection," Kaz stated, throwing his ball up. Leo caught it, disapproval written on his face.

"Gravestone can control the dead!"

"SIGH, Leo, baby, you do realize that Mr. Grav1ty can control, you know...Gravity? He could crush Gravestone in seconds."

Leo frowning, laid down next to his boyfriend, forehead to forehead. This was the norm now. He would come back to the mansion in mission creek and call Kaz over. It's been pretty great so far...Except when they fight. Those haven't been such great times.

"I guess he could win. So, Kaz, whaddya wanna do tomorrow? Go bowling, riding big D's…. helicopter or we can always borr-"

Kaz's phone buzzed. He turned away from the soon to be cyborg wannabe. He checks his messages, hoping it was one of Gus's ridiculous chain mails. Of course, it wasn't.

' _Kaz, I need your help down at Mighty Med ASAP ?_ _ﾟﾆﾘ_ '

Kaz rolled his eyes. Lately, Oliver has been sending him these texts, making it hard to decide what was a real emergency. Leo rolled onto his stomach.

"Is it Mighty Med again?" He asked. Emergency or not, Kaz probably needed to go anyway. Kaz bent down to give Leo a quick peck on the lips.

"Leo, we'll pick up this tomorrow," Kaz mumbled, taking up his jacket.

 **Mighty Med**

Oliver paced around the med bay. Every single superhero had contracted a bad case of the super flu, even Horace, and Skylar. This time, his emergency text was really really really urgent and needed Kaz's attention. Hopefully Kaz didn't think it was another one of Oliver's empty texts, the ones he sends so Kaz can come back quicker. Oliver leaned his head against the wall. Why is it so hard to accept that Kaz was spending so much time with someone else? He didn't have a problem when Kaz was dating that superheroine, so why now? He let go of the breath he was holding. Kaz showed up ten minutes later, looking peeved.

"Alright, what happened?" Kaz asked, sliding his jacket off. He brushed past Oliver, getting his doctors coat.

"Uh, every super has the flu."

Kaz turned around.

"You texted me about the flu? Only the superflu? You do know that it comes around every fall right?" Kaz rubbed his temples in annoyance. He walked over to the main desk, checking some files.

"Looks here that no one picked up the yearly vaccinations from storage. Let's see who was supposed to..." Kaz typed some more. He stared at the name.

"Oliver."

"What is it?"

"You were supposed to get it. Oliver what the heck! Did you do this on purpose? " Kaz stood up from the computer, looking even more pissed. Kaz pulled Oliver down to his level. He felt Oliver's face heated up.

"You were so jealous that you let everyone get sick? What's the matter with you! Are that crazy!?" Kaz screamed, pulling Oliver down. He flipped the taller boy over.

"I...I didn't know-"

" _ **You put lives in danger, Oliver!**_ "

Kaz rubbed his temples harder.

 _'Of course, it was Oliver..._ '

"Oliver? Is Kaz here yet? I'm so cold-ACHOO" Skylar wheezed, approaching the two boys, face, and streak green. She stumbled into the room, Oliver catching her before she hit the ground.

"Yea Sky, I got your weird text about goat milk? Why do you need it? " Kaz asked holding up the plastic container. Skylar nodded and took the milk.

"Gus noticed that I was sick at school and suggested that I should try to soak in it. So I got Alan to fill a tub for me and now *cough* Thanks for the last part, Kaz."

Skylar took up an IV pole and was on her way back to her room. Kaz pulled out his phone.

"What what are you doing?"

"Texting Leo that I'm coming back. You have the vaccine, Alan is healthy enough to also administer it, so I'm off the clock."

"Kaz, I'm-"

Kaz put a finger to the taller boy's lips.

"Oh no. Not this time Oliver." Kaz pulled out the wormhole transporter.

Leo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. ' _Its probably Kaz_...' He thought sadly. He would answer, if he wasn't tied up at the moment. He's literally tied up. Blindfolded as well. Leo could he chuckling and heavy footsteps. The chuckling sounded familiar, he just couldn't place it. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer until it stopped. Either this person knew about his bionic limbs or really knew their knots. He was struggling to break free. The person also stopped chuckling. The blindfold came off in a single motion.

"Missed me, Leo?"

"You're-"


End file.
